Pinceladas
by rasaaabe
Summary: Resumen: Momentos, situaciones, pinceladas de la vida de Harry Potter como hombre, como amigo y sobretodo como padre. Pairings: Harry Potter & Severus Snape / Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson NA: Fic intimista escrito como respuesta al reto 'Renovación' de La Mazmorra del Snarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic escrito en respuesta al reto 'Renovación' de La Mazmorra del Snarry va dedicado concretamente a dos personas. En primer lugar va dedicado a mi semáforo particular y en segundo lugar va dedicado a mi jefa (ambas sabéis quienes sois). Las dos sois grandes y siempre estáis ahí para cuando lo necesito, así que este fic intimista os lo dedico a las 2 que sois unas cracks.**

**PINCELADAS**

**DUELO/DOLOR**

El oasis que por fin había creído encontrar en mi vida después del final de la guerra resultó ser un simple espejismo. El haber luchado, el haber perdido parte de mi alma al tener que matar y ver morir a personas a las cuales amaba y respetaba, parecía por fin haber quedado atrás. Cinco años de felicidad inmensa, una mujer a la que adoraba y tres hijos que eran mi vida me habían hecho olvidar por completo que yo estaba maldito. La desaparición de mi feliz oasis, de mi frágil espejismo, llegó cuando mi hermosa Ginny y nuestro hijo mayor Ian murieron a manos de un pequeño grupo de antiguos seguidores de Voldemort. Hace ya casi cinco años de ese fatídico día y no pasa un solo segundo desde ese instante en que no los recuerde, en que no aparezca en mi memoria la imagen de sus cuerpos torturados y en mis oídos el sonido de los chillidos y los llantos de mis dos hijos pequeños, Elliot y Abigail.

— Papi, ¡QUIERO IRME A CASA!

La voz de mi pequeña Abigail hace que salga del trance en el que me he vuelto a sumergir, ese trance en el que mi mente evoca las dolorosas y dulces imágenes de: la última batalla y el nombre de la maldición imperdonable saliendo de mis labios; los perfectos y atrayentes labios de mi mujer, la suavidad de su piel bajo la yema de mis dedos, los entrecortados gemidos de mi Ginny al hacer el amor, su cuerpo arqueándose al llegar al orgasmo, su cuerpo arqueado de una forma inhumana, su bello y frágil cuerpo ensangrentado y roto completamente; la sonrisa de mi primogénito, esas manitas que con pocos segundos de vida se aferraron con una suavidad infinita a mi dedo para no volver a soltarlo, ese cuerpecito suave y pecoso por el que durante casi cinco años tuve devoción, esos llantos a media noche que me despertaban con una sonrisa en los labios y pesadumbre en mis ojos verdes, esos llantos que me recuerdan los de mis pequeños Elliot y Abbie al marcar la grotesca imagen de su madre y su hermano mayor en sus memorias y sus retinas para siempre.

— Las cosas se pueden decir igual sin gritar, señorita— contesto a mi hija mientras me arrodillo a su lado y le aliso la parte posterior de su nueva falda verde oscuro— Además ya sabes que ahora esta es nuestra nueva casa, nuestro nuevo hogar.

Se que tanto para mi pequeño como para mi pequeña el drástico cambio que acabamos de hacer hace escasos días va a ser complicado, que les va a costar un tiempo aceptarlo, pero realmente pienso que es lo que los tres necesitábamos. Tanto ellos como yo necesitábamos romper con todo y empezar una nueva vida lejos, muy lejos, de la magia y del recuerdo constante de Ginny y de Ian. Ahora gracias a Hermione, a la que siempre he considerado como mi hermana, podemos intentar dejar atrás, en Londres, un pasado marcado por el dolor. Ahora los tres podemos empezar a escribir un nuevo capítulo al otro lado del Atlántico, a la orilla del océano Pacífico en la ciudad de estadounidense de San Francisco, del libro de nuestra vida. Todavía es pronto para decirlo pero creo que tanto a Elliot como a Abbie el cambio les va a hacer mucho bien y para mi eso es lo más importante. Ahora mismo mi vida se reduce única y exclusivamente a que mis dos hijos, las dos cosas más importantes de mi existencia, consigan por fin ser completamente felices después de tantos años sin poder lograrlo; después de muchísimas noches despertándose con lágrimas de dolor y duelo en sus preciosos ojos.


	2. CAMBIOS

**CAMBIOS**

Han pasado ya algo más de tres meses desde que Londres, la magia, la infinita fama y la perpetua sensación de duelo que vivíamos día tras día, quedó atrás. En estos algo más de 90 días desde que emigré a San Francisco con mi pequeño y mi pequeña de ya 8 años, las cosas han resultado realmente complicadas. La adaptación a un nuevo mundo sin magia, bastante desconocido tanto para Elliot como para Abbie, está siendo complejo. El cambio de país, el dejar atrás a la gente que habían conocido hasta el momento, el empezar a ir a una escuela muggle con niños y niñas, todas esas pequeñas cosas y muchas más están siendo difíciles de asumir para ellos aunque poco a poco se van acostumbrando. La cosa más positiva de nuestro cambio de vida es el haber dejado atrás a los periodistas, especialmente a Rita Skeeter, que día tras día observaban y escribían sobre cada paso que dábamos. El drástico cambio de vida ha sido muy complicado y duro para mis pequeños pero para mi tampoco ha sido como nada fácil. El nuevo camino ha tenido sus espinas aunque gracias a Hermione los arañazos que he ido sufriendo han dolido menos. Mi mejor amiga está siendo mi pilar a nivel emocional, ella me mantiene cuerdo, ella está logrando que salga del profundo pozo sin fin en el que llevaba metido desde la muerte de mi mujer y de mi primogénito. Hermione ya no solamente es esa sabelotodo que era en Hogwarts, ahora también se ha convertido en la heroína de mis hijos. Abbie la adora, para mi pequeña ella es la figura de madre que con Ginny había desaparecido de su vida. Elliot ve a Hermione como una tía pero mi Abbie la ve cada vez más como una madre, una madre que le cura las heridas cuando se cae y que la tranquiliza por las noches cuando se despierta llorando de alguna pesadilla. Acunando a mi pequeña es como me encuentro a las dos figuras femeninas más importantes de mi vida al llegar de trabajar. Mi larga y cansada jornada laboral en la que, por suerte, logro desconectar mentalmente del drama personal que estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas superar y dejar atrás.

— ¿Cómo se han comportado mis dos leoncitos hoy?— pregunto en un susurro a Hermione mientras me acerco a la cama en la que está acunando a mi preciosa y perfecta hija, que está dormida con una de sus manitas aferrada a la camiseta de pijama de mi mejor amiga

— Tan bien que no parecen hijos tuyos, Harry— me contesta Hermione con una sonrisa dulce al recibir un beso en la frente después de ver como antes yo había besado con suavidad la frente de mi dormida pequeña— Mientras esperábamos a que Elliot terminara su práctica de béisbol he llevado a Abbie a dar un paseo por el parque, tras el entrenamiento los tres hemos ido a tomar un helado, después hemos venido a casa y les he ayudado a hacer los deberes.

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo mi, actualmente, único pilar desengancha los dedidos de mi hija de su camiseta de pijama. Salimos de la habitación de mi pequeña intentando no hacer ruido. Hermione me sonríe y me da las buenas noches antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Miro como mi mejor amiga se aleja de mi, como abre la puerta de su habitación y como la cierra sin hacer ruido. Después de permanecer unos segundos totalmente quieto, tras ver a Hermione cerrar la puerta de su habitación, me dirijo a ver a mi pequeño dormir tranquilo. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver como mi hijo duerme con el peluche de la mascota de los Giants, el equipo de béisbol de San Francisco. Me acerco a él, con cuidado para no despertarlo, me agacho y le beso la frente como hace escasos minutos acabo de hacer con mi pequeña.

— Tu hermana y tú sois lo más importante de mi vida— susurro contra la frente de mi hijo antes de apartar mis labios, volver a ponerme de pie y salir lo más silenciosamente posible.

Sin ninguna prisa me dirijo a la cocina y mientras espero a que el plato de raviolis de queso y setas que Hermione me ha guardado se caliente en el microondas, voy a mi habitación y me pongo cómodo. Me quito el uniforme del trabajo, primero me desanudo la corbata azul marino y después me desabrocho la camisa azul cielo. Me siento en la cama y me desanudo los zapatos negros, me quito los calcetines blancos y finalmente me quito los pantalones azul marino. Antes de salir de la habitación me coloco sobre mis slips unos pantalones cortos negros y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color. Ya sin mi ropa de trabajo, esa que cada día me convierte en Harry el repartidor de cartas, salgo de mi habitación y en vez de dirigirme directamente a la cocina primero me dirijo al baño. Dejo que el agua corra unos segundos antes de mojar mis manos, refrescar mi cara y mis, ahora, brazos desnudos. Agradezco la frescura que transmite a mi piel el agua, una frescura realmente agradable después de estar muchas horas caminando bajo un Sol abrasador para ser solamente el mes de mayo. Ya sin ese calor abrasador que sentía hasta el momento, salgo del baño y me dirijo a la cocina, donde el microondas ya ha terminado de calentar el plato de raviolis que tengo para cenar. Sin ninguna prisa, a pesar de que estoy hambriento, como la comida que Hermione me ha reservado. El sabor de las setas mezcladas con el queso es exquisito, pero lo que los hace completamente espectaculares es el pesto que ha preparado mi mejor amiga, ese toque de albahaca.

— Me alegra ver que te gusta la cena que te he dejado

La voz de mi mejor amiga, de la persona en la que más confío y que por la que junto con mis dos hijos daría mi propia vida, me sorprende. Dejo de mirar mi plato de raviolis y dirijo mis ojos verdes, heredados de mi madre, a Hermione. La mujer que tengo delante es preciosa, sigue teniendo la misma esencia de la niña que conocí ya hace muchos años en aquel Expreso de Hogwarts, pero ahora además tiene un aire de madurez y serenidad que la hace transmitir la maravillosa mujer en la que se ha convertido a sus cercanos ya 30 años. Hermione me está sonriendo mientras apoya su cabeza levemente en el marco de la puerta. Si no fuera porque el inmenso cariño que le tengo me impide verla como una mujer, y tener sentimientos más allá que los que se tiene por una hermana, se que mi corazón sería irremediablemente de Hermione Jane Granger.

— El pesto te ha salido espectacular, gracias por haberme guardado un plato de estos magníficos raviolis— contesto con una sonrisa antes de llevarme unos pocos, de los que todavía me quedan, a la boca

Hermione camina hasta llegar a mi lado, me toca la frente y mi pelo negro azabache. Noto sus labios en mi sien, un contacto que me hace suspirar y con el que ella lleva sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Termino de cenar con los labios de mi mejor amiga en mi sien y sus brazos rodeando mi cuello con suavidad. El cariño que siento y que me transmite Hermione consigue hacerme llorar, logra transmitirme un sentimiento tan íntimo y verdadero que no puedo evitar recordar a mi querida Ginny. Durante unos minutos lo único que se escucha en la cocina son mis sollozos amortiguados, porque tengo mi cara oculta en el cuello de Hermione que intercala besos en mi desordenado pelo y palabras tranquilizadoras de apoyo en mi oído. Poco a poco voy logrando dejar de llorar, lentamente consigo volver a ser el dueño de mis emociones. Antes de levantar mi cabeza del cuello de mi mejor amiga, la abrazo con fuerza por la cintura y la beso casi sin que mis labios rocen su piel.

— Te quiero tanto Hermione— confieso mirándola directamente a sus preciosos y expresivos ojos— Te quiero tanto por todo lo que estás haciendo por mis pequeños, por todo lo que estás ayudándome, que no se como llegaré a compensártelo algún día. Porque junto con Elliot y Abigail eres la persona más importante de mi vida, por la que sin dudarlo un solo instante daría mi vida.

— No necesito que me compenses nada, Harry. Solamente quiero que seas feliz, que consigas saber vivir con el dolor que llevas dentro por la pérdida de Ginny y de Ian— me contesta Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz entrecortada de la emoción— El ver reír a Abbie y a Elliot, el poderlos ayudar con sus deberes o el simplemente sentarme con ellos a ver una película de dibujos animados es para mi más que suficiente. Se que debe ser muy duro superar el mazazo de la muerte de una esposa y de un hijo, pero yo estoy a tu lado para seguir ayudándote a conseguirlo, porque se que tanto tú como tus dos pequeños ángeles acabaréis logrando.

Hermione termina sus palabras de apoyo con sus mejillas repletas de lágrimas derramadas y con una voz completamente rota. Se que lo que me acaba de decir es verdad, que ella me ayudará con todas sus fuerzas para que logre salir del pozo de oscuridad en el que tanto tiempo he estado inmerso. Quizás la mente de mi mejor amiga sea la de una genio pero el corazón que tiene es el más grande y puro que he visto nunca. Su privilegiada mente, su inmenso corazón y sus garras de leona protectora, son sus tres características más marcadas. La inteligencia y la bondad de Hermione son igual de grandes que la ferocidad que saca para defender a la gente que quiere, las garras de leona gryffindor que te pueden llegar a desgarrar si dañas a las personas que lleva dentro de su corazón. Se que si algún día me llegara a pasar algo mis dos hijos no podrían quedar en mejores manos que las de Hermione, ella no dejaría jamás que sufrieran daño alguno. Pero de momento mi pequeño Elliot y mi pequeña Abigail me tienen a mi y la tienen a ella, el mayor y el mejor cambio que ha habido en la vida de mis hijos en estos últimos tres meses.


	3. REENCUENTROS

**REENCUENTROS**

El tener hijos significa sacrificarse, a veces en cosas importantes y otras veces en cosas tan banales como ir al cine para ver la nueva película de Bob Esponja. Cosas que a cualquier otro padre le podría resultar un auténtico suplicio, algo que intentaría evitar a toda costa, para mi es algo con lo que disfruto. Las felicidad que me transmiten las sonrisas de mis pequeños al estar esperando en la cola del cine, la luz que ilumina sus miradas al colocarse delante del mostrador en el que venden las palomitas, o la velocidad con la que le cuentan a Hermione quien es Bob Esponja, como si ella no lo supiera, son cosas que me hacen querer acompañarlos al cine a ver una película que tiene como protagonista a una esponja que vive en una piña en el fondo del mar.

— Papá, dile a Abbie que deje de coger mis palomitas

La voz de Elliot quejándose de que su hermana melliza le está robando palomitas me hace sonreír y mirar a Hermione que está al otro lado de mis hijos negando con la cabeza. Yo no le digo nada a mi hija, simplemente hago que me mire y niego con la cabeza, indicándole que no le quite palomitas a su hermano. Mi pequeña agacha la cabeza y con un hilo de voz le pide perdón a su compañero de juegos, que la perdona fácilmente. La simplicidad con la que mis dos pequeños se perdonan y se cuidan entre ellos resulta igual de rápida que la facilidad con la que ambos empiezan a pelearse. Cuando veo a Abbie y a Elliot pelearse y a los pocos segundos jugar como si no hubiera sucedido nada, siento una alegría enorme de que se tengan el uno a la otra. El haber tenido un hermano es algo que siempre he deseado, el haber podido compartir juegos y risas, llantos y malos momentos, es algo que como hijo único he anhelado toda mi vida. Alguna vez lo he hablado con Hermione, se que ella al ser hija única me comprende perfectamente. Mi mejor amiga me ha confiado en diversas ocasiones que cuando era pequeña le hubiera gustado tener una hermana con la que compartir juegos; compartir y crear recuerdos como los que están empezando a crear las dos luces de mi vida.

— La película va a empezar chicos— anuncia con un tono alegre Hermione, logrando que tanto Abbie como Elliot aplaudan y dejen escapar sonidos de sorpresa al ver como las luces de la sala van apagándose

En la casi hora y media que dura la nueva película de Bob Esponja, sobretodo Abbie, no deja de susurrar entusiasmada. Su primera vez en el cine está siendo todo un éxito, igual que lo está siendo para Elliot que en vez de susurrar está tan atento a la pantalla que casi ni respira. El haber conseguido que durante más de 90 minutos estén atentos a algo, sin aburrirse o sin querer levantarse y hacer otra cosa, es un logro total. En algunos momentos de la película me he fijado como Abbie ha agarrado la mano de Hermione, como la ha tenido agarrada por unos instantes y no la ha soltado hasta que la escena ha terminado. La verdad que a pesar de ser una película de dibujos animados para niños tanto Hermione como yo hemos soltado alguna carcajada, porque en el fondo nosotros también tenemos esa esencia infantil que durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts se esforzaron por borrar para convertirnos en adultos a la fuerza. Ahora, sentado a oscuras en esta sala de cine de la ciudad estadounidense de San Francisco y con mis hijos disfrutando a mi lado, me doy cuenta de nuevo de lo mucho que tanto a mi como al resto de mis amigos de Hogwarts se nos arrebató la inocencia. Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore y el resto de los adultos del mundo mágico que nos rodeaban no nos dejaron disfrutar de lo que significa ser niños y niñas. El ser peones en la gran partida de ajedrez que se vivió en el mundo mágico fue demasiado para unos niños de tan solo 11 años. Con casi 30 años, habiendo vivido y sufrido todo lo que he sufrido, cuando echo la vista atrás y pienso en mis años de Hogwarts solamente puedo sentir compasión de aquellos niños que llegamos con toda la ilusión del mundo a ese gran castillo con siglos de antigüedad. Recordar Hogwarts me hace pensar en Draco Malfoy, en Pansy Parkinson y sobretodo en Severus Snape. Algo después de una década he llegado a valorar la dificultad de su papel, la valentía de las decisiones que tomaron y por las que les estaré eternamente agradecido. Draco Malfoy al final resultó ser un valiente guerrero que salvó vidas, Pansy Parkinson una estratega magistral y Severus Snape el ser humano más altruista que he conocido nunca. Pensar en mi antiguo profesor de pociones me hace sentir una tristeza inmensa, me hace pensar en la última vez que lo vi en la Casa de los Gritos. Recordar como recogí sus memorias sobre mi madre, como lo dejé allí desangrándose con una desgarradora mordedura de Nagini en el cuello, como sus últimas palabras fueron para pedirme que lo mirara a los ojos y pudiera morir recordando el color verde de los ojos de mi madre...todas esas cosas y muchas más siguen, después de tantos años, ocupando mis pensamientos.

— ¿Entonces os ha gustado venir al cine por primera vez a ver una película?— pregunta Hermione a mis hijos nada más terminar la película de Bob Esponja, una vez ya se han encendido las luces de la sala y la gente se está empezando a levantar de sus asientos.

— El cine es lo más guay que existe, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa del mundo mágico— contesta Elliot en voz baja pero sobreexcitada, lo que deja en evidencia lo entusiasmado que está después de haber visto por primera vez una película en el cine

Hermione y yo no podemos evitar mirarnos y reírnos a carcajadas con el entusiasmo de los dos niños que están casi dando botes de la felicidad que los embarga. La hiperactividad que les ha dado de golpe, después de más de una hora y media sentados sin moverse, resulta realmente cómica. Una vez dejamos de reír, yo cojo la mano de Elliot y Hermione coge la mano a Abbie para dirigirnos a la salida tranquilamente. Antes de salir del cine mi hija estira de la mano a mi mejor amiga y la hace agacharse para decirle algo al oído. Al levantarse Hermione está sonriendo y acariciando el pelo de mi pequeña que tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Ahora volvemos, las damas debemos ir al baño antes de marchar— dice Hermione suavemente mientras se encamina al baño y lleva a mi hija con ella

Como no se cuanto tiempo van a tardar, si habrá muchas más mujeres y niñas que estén esperando para entrar a utilizar también los baños del cine, guío a mi hijo hasta unos sillones que hay a la izquierda del baño y a la derecha de la puerta de salida del cine. Elliot se sienta a mi lado y entonces me doy cuenta que lleva los cordones de una de sus zapatillas desatados. Sin decir nada me arrodillo a su lado y le anudo la zapatilla, sin saber todavía que al levantarme mi vida va a cambiar por completo. En menos de cinco segundos, que es lo que debo de tardar en anudarle la zapatilla a mi hijo, noto como algo impacta contra mi espalda. El golpe no es un golpe doloroso, simplemente es un leve choque de un cuerpo pequeño. Al levantarme y girarme para ver si quien se ha chocado contra mi espalda se ha hecho daño, me encuentro frente a frente con una persona que jamás creía que volvería a ver. Durante unos segundos ambos nos miramos fijamente, veo en sus profundos ojos negros como para él también es un auténtico shock el estar frente a mi. Su cara, siempre pálida, se ha quedado completamente blanca, la mía supongo que también. Frente a mi tengo a un fantasma vivo, a ese hombre que durante más de una década ha plagado mis pensamientos. Severus Snape, al que durante mi juventud odié y en el que en mi madurez he aprendido a admirar por su entrega a la creación de un mundo mejor, se encuentra frente a mi. Mis ojos dejan los suyos después de unos segundos interminables en los que solamente estábamos él y yo, el resto del mundo había desaparecido. La enorme cicatriz que tiene en el cuello, aunque medio tapada por la arreglada barba que lleva, es otra evidencia más de que frente a mi tengo al hombre que sabía que necesitaba ser odiado para poder salvar al resto del mundo mágico.

— Tío Severus, tío Severus

Una voz suave y aniñada me hace despertar del trance en el que había entrado hace unos instantes, el trance en el que estaba por tener frente a mi a un hombre que creí haber visto morir desangrado y degollado ante mis ojos hace algo más de una década. Con dificultad despego mi mirada de Snape y me fijo en la pequeña figura que está a su lado. Si ya estaba sorprendido al pensar que solo encontraría una niña, al encontrarme con dos niñas no puedo evitar sentir una leve sensación de mareo y a la vez de incredulidad.

— Alexandra, ¿te has hecho daño?— pregunta mi antiguo profesor de pociones con un tono de voz tan suave y diferente que debo abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces para comprobar que es algo real, que no es una imaginación de mi tramposa mente. Entre uno de los parpadeos que hago veo como la pequeña de niega con la cabeza pero cruza los brazos y se muerde el labio con expresión de enfado— ¿Entonces que sucede?— vuelve a cuestionar mi antiguo profesor, esta vez agachándose y quedando a la altura de la niña de pelo rubio

— No me gusta que me llames Alexandra— contesta la niña enfadada, sin temer en absoluto al hombre que está frente a ella y que en otra época había asustado a centenares de alumnos— Mamá siempre me llama Alex, mi profesora me llama Alex, todo el mundo me llama Alex menos tú que me llamas Alexandra.

— Cuida ese carácter jovencita— advierte Snape serio aunque noto que en sus ojos hay algo que evidencia que nada malo va a sucederle a la niña rubia por tener la osadía de hablarle de semejante manera, y sin ningún miedo, al antiguo jefe de la casa de las serpientes— Además, debes tener buenos modales y pedir disculpas al señor Potter por haber chocado contra él. Tu madre y yo te hemos enseñado buenos modales, Alexandra.

Esta vez al obvio enfado de la niña de pelo dorado llamada Alexandra se une la risa de la niña de pelo castaño, que no se como se llama, y la de mi hijo Elliot que hasta el momento había permanecido en el más absoluto de los silencios. Snape deja de mirar a la niña de pelo rubio para fijar sus ojos en la otra niña, la cual al ver la negra mirada deja de reírse al instante. Mi antiguo profesor finalmente fija sus negrísimos ojos en mi pequeño. Elliot al notar esa mirada, al sentir el peso de ese negro tan profundo y sin fondo, también deja de reírse y agarra mi mano para sentir una protección que de un momento a otro ha considerado importante. Con la pequeña mano de mi hijo agarrada a la mía no puedo evitar fijarme como Snape tiene a ambas niñas protegidas, a pesar de que no haya ningún peligro visible y que ellas no estén nada contentas en esos momentos con él. El lema 'siempre alerta' veo que sigue siendo su mayor preocupación.

— Lo siento señor Potter— dice la pequeña niña rubia con la mirada clavada en el suelo, no se si por vergüenza o por timidez

— No te preocupes Alex, no me has hecho ningún daño— respondo a la niña con una sonrisa en los labios mientras estiro mis brazos y mis piernas para demostrar que estoy perfectamente— Y llámame Harry, a mi tampoco me gusta que me llamen señor Potter— finalizo de decir mientras le guiño un ojo cómplicemente a la niña.

Ante este acto tanto las dos pequeñas que van con Snape como mi hijo no pueden evitar carcajearse, me alegra verlos reír. El ver reír a un niño he descubierto que es una de las mejores cosas que hay en esta vida. Las luces que desprenden sus miradas y las melodiosas risas que salen de entre sus labios son la mejor medicina para cualquier mal día que hayas podido tener. A pesar de no conocerse de nada, de solamente haberse conocido desde hace como mucho un par de minutos, mi hijo y las dos niñas empiezan a hablar de las cosas que hablan los niños de esas edades. Escucho nombres como Bob Esponja, Phineas y Ferb, y no se que otros dibujos animados más. Dejo de mirar por unos segundos a los tres niños para volverme a centrar en Severus Snape, que ahora me está mirando directamente. Trago con dificultad, nervioso ante el escrutinio al que estoy siendo sometido bajo esa fría mirada negra a la vez que abrasadora. No se cuanto tiempo está mirándome, si son décimas de segundo o varias horas, lo que sí que se es que cuando termina de mirarme extiende su mano y espera a que yo se la apriete. Con lentitud, como si fuera un robot, le doy la mano a ese hombre de pelo negro recogido en una pequeña coleta, barba cuidada, camisa verde oscuro y pantalones negros que tengo delante. El contacto de mi mano con la suya es como si de repente una descarga eléctrica me hubiera atravesado, como si un rayo me hubiera carbonizado por dentro. Noto como Snape también está profundamente afectado por el contacto de nuestras manos, por esa corriente que a mi me ha dejado completamente sin palabras.

— Es una sorpresa volverlo a ver, Potter— comenta Snape soltando mi mano y sentándose en uno de los sillones que hay frente al que me encuentro yo sentado con mi hijo— No pensé que nuestros caminos se fueran a cruzar más, pero el destino es completamente imprevisible.

— Lleva razón en que el destino es completamente imprevisible— afirmo dándole la razón a mi antiguo profesor, a mi antiguo odiado profesor.

Como no se muy bien que decir, y creo que él tampoco tiene ni idea de que decirme, ambos entramos en un silencio total y absoluto. Noto como Snape mira su reloj de pulsera con impaciencia, no se a quien estará esperando pero está claro que desea desaparecer de mi presencia lo antes posible. El saber que mi presencia todavía irrita o incomoda, al mayor héroe de la guerra, me hace gracia. A pesar de todos los años que han pasado, de que ambos somos ahora dos personas completamente diferentes a las que eramos antes, me doy cuenta que en el fondo también seguimos siendo los mismos. Yo sigo siendo ese niño que se siente intimidado por un hombre vestido con una túnica negra que te hacía temblar, y él es el mismo adulto irascible que está deseando perder mi presencia de vista. Severus Snape y Harry Potter son iguales y a la vez muy diferentes, porque yo se que ahora cuando lo miro en mis ojos no hay nada del odio y la desconfianza que había durante mis años de estudiante de Hogwarts. Él, a pesar de querer perderme de vista cuanto antes, está relajado y no demuestra que si pudiera metería mi cabeza en uno de sus calderos mientras prepara alguna de sus pociones. Ahora ambos somos adultos y ambos lo demostramos con un comportamiento educado y correcto.

— Este es mi hijo Elliot Potter— digo señalando a mi pequeño que saluda cohibido a Snape, quien para mi sorpresa le sonríe levemente y le acepta el saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza

— Esta jovencita rubia se llama Alexandra Malfoy— me comenta el antiguo jefe de Slytherin— Y esta jovencita morena se llama Mackenzie Snape, mi hija— termina de decirme Snape

Saludo a los dos niñas con una sonrisa justo en el momento en que Hermione llega con Abbie, además de con una chica rubia que viene con dos niñas más. Durante unos segundos el lugar parece western, solamente se escuchan los ruidos que hacen las demás personas que hay en el cine. Antes de que pueda aparecer cualquier bola de paja, el silencio es roto por mi mejor amiga. Hermione primero sienta a mi hija sobre mis rodillas y después se aproxima a Snape que se ha levantado y está completamente quieto y tenso. A mi mejor amiga eso le da igual, como también le da igual que haya 6 pares de pequeños e intrigados ojos fijos en ella y 3 de adultos, ella va hasta donde está nuestro antiguo profesor y se queda parada frente a él. Todos estamos esperando a ver que va a hacer Hermione Jane Granger, y lo que finalmente hace es abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Severus Snape. Durante el tiempo que dura el abrazo nadie aparte de ella dice nada. A pesar de susurrar puedo escuchar perfectamente como le dice 'Gracias por todo, Severus Snape' y también le dice 'Me alegro tanto de que estés vivo'. Snape no dice nada y tampoco hace el intento de abrazar a mi mejor amiga; él simplemente se queda allí de pie, en medio de ese cine muggle de San Francisco, dejándose abrazar por mi emocionada amiga. Al final cuando el momento termina, Pansy Parkinson me saluda y me presenta a las dos niñas que están a su lado: Lauren Malfoy y Olivia Snape. Su hija Lauren igual de rubia que su hija Alexandra. Las dos hijas de Snape, ambas morenas, se parecen bastante a su padre aunque creo que no han heredado ese aire de superioridad y de contención que tiene él. En realidad las cuatro niñas me parecen completamente adorables, con sus sonrisas cálidas y sus comportamientos infantiles no parecen hijas de quienes son. Mi hijo Elliot y mi hija Abigail también son presentados antes de que la voz de la pequeña Mackenzie irrumpa en la conversación

— Quiero un helado

— Yo también

— Y yo

Al final todas las niñas y mi hijo dejan claro que quieren comer un helado. Tras cruzar mi mirada con Hermione, con Snape y con Parkinson lo único que hago es afirmar con la cabeza. Los cuatro adultos salimos del cine con pequeñas manos agarradas a las nuestras, en silencio y caminando hasta la heladería más próxima para contentar a esas pequeñas personitas que han dejado claros sus deseos de comer helado tras una tarde en el cine. El silencio establecido entre los cuatro adultos, que nos comunicamos con simples miradas, no es en absoluto seguido por las jovencitas y el jovencito que se sientan entre nosotros. Mientras comen su helado, algunas manchándose las mejillas sin ningún pudor, no paran de hablar alegremente. El reencuentro que ha tenido lugar en un cine muggle de San Francisco se que también ha servido para que mi hijo Elliot y mi hija Abbie hayan encontrado cuatro nuevas amigas, y por ello estoy realmente feliz.


	4. PINCELADAS

**FEMININDAD**

Silencio. Siempre he considerado que la falta de ruido sirve para lograr encontrar la calma. El silencio después de que tus hijos caigan rendidos en la cama tras un largo día o el silencio que agradeces después de un extenuante día de trabajo, son dos claros ejemplos. Esos silencios que te dan vida son los que yo había conocido hasta el momento, el silencio que ahora tengo es todo lo contrario. Sentado en el sofá, con las luces apagadas y solamente con el sonido de algunos lejanos gemidos amortiguados provenientes de la habitación de mi mejor amiga, siento como si me estuviera ahogando. El silencio casi total que me rodea está lleno de tensión, una sensación de límite que lo único que consigue es que cada nuevo minuto que pasa y que cada nuevo gemido que escucho se me revuelva más el estómago. No se cuanto tiempo paso sentado casi sin respirar en el sofá, tampoco noto el cansancio que hasta entrar en casa después de una larga jornada repartiendo cartas me embargaba. Ahora mismo lo único que se es que el silencio de mi alrededor me está asfixiando poco a poco, que los gemidos de mi amiga me están matando lentamente y que mi mente está llena de pensamientos y recuerdos. Con mis ojos verdes desenfocados y perdido en mis pensamientos, intentando digerir la imagen que he visto y que jamás pensé encontrarme, es como me encuentra Hermione.

— Harry, Harry— me susurra mi mejor amiga cerca de la oreja mientras me mueve con suavidad el hombro— ¿Qué haces despierto?— me pregunta— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ante la segunda pregunta de mi mayor pilar niego con la cabeza. No me veo con fuerzas de hablar con ella, no puedo ni mirarla después de lo que he visto por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación poco después de llegar a casa. Las imágenes de ella, de su piel, de su cuerpo y de sus muecas de placer no me permiten mirarla a los ojos como lo llevo haciendo desde el primer minuto que la vi en aquel Expreso de Hogwarts hace ya tantos años. Ahora mismo lo único que desearía poder hacer es borrar de mi mente las imágenes y los sonidos que se han grabado en mi memoria y que me atormentan y me excitan a partes iguales. De repente la sensación de asfixia crece, la vergüenza consigue que note como se me acelera aun más el corazón, como los oídos se me taponan y como la mirada se me desenfoca. Supongo que mi mejor amiga se ha dado cuenta de que estoy a punto de desmayarme porque me agarra la cara con fuerza entre sus manos. Lentamente logro que mis ojos se enfoquen en sus labios, que lean lo que está diciendo y mis oídos no logran escuchar. 'Respira, Harry, respira'. Hago caso a lo que mis ojos están leyendo de esos labios femeninos que de repente ya no están diciendo nada sino que están besando y perfilando un cuerpo, una piel que bajo sus atenciones se eriza. Se que es inútil luchar, que debo dejarme ir y dejar que el negro que cada vez rodea más mi mente me termine engullendo por completo, y al final eso es lo que hago.

— Harry, despierta.

La voz suave de mi mejor amiga penetra en mi colapsada y desorientada mente, como lo hacen los rayos de Sol entre las negras nubes en un día de tormenta, de forma muy tenue y leve. La voz que escucho en la lejanía viene acompañada de una sensación de frescura y de cosquilleo, algo que no entiendo hasta que empiezo a salir del negro que me rodea. La voz de Hermione más cerca, el cosquilleo de mi piel debido a otra piel que me está perfilando la nariz y los labios, y la sensación de frescura que se filtra especialmente por la cicatriz de mi frente. Con gran dificultad, porque los párpados me pesan en exceso, abro los ojos y fijo mi mirada en el techo del salón. Tras unos segundos me doy cuenta que estoy tumbado en el sofá, que después de mi desvanecimiento Hermione debe de haberme estirado. Con cuidado giro lentamente mi cara hasta que mis ojos se encuentran con los preocupados de mi mejor amiga. La palma de la mano de Hermione ahora acuna mi mejilla izquierda, lo hace con tanto cuidado y con tanto cariño que no puedo evitar emocionarme. Las lágrimas se agolpan, lágrimas que escuecen en mis ojos pero que logro controlar para evitar derramar.

— Harry, ¿qué pasa?— pregunta la, actualmente, mujer más importante de mi vida mientras me ayuda a incorporarme en el sofá.

Una vez sentado en el sofá, apoyada mi espalda sobre el respaldo, le hago un gesto a Hermione para que se siente a mi lado. Antes de colocarse a mi lado me quita la compresa empapada en agua fría que había colocado en mi frente, al instante dejo de sentir la frescura que me había logrado hacer abandonar la negrura que me había asfixiado. Ya sin la compresa de agua fría en mi frente y mi mejor amiga sentada a mi lado, lo único que puedo hacer durante unos segundos es disfrutar. Paso mi brazo por los hombros de Hermione y ella se acomoda junto a mi cuerpo, deslizando uno de sus brazos por mi torso y la mano de su otro brazo agarrando una de mis manos. El silencio que ahora nos rodea es un silencio cómodo, un silencio que ambos estamos contentos de poder compartir. Con cuidado y con mucho cariño beso la parte superior de la cabeza de Hermione, la beso en el pelo un par de veces más y ella se relaja. Suspiro un par de veces antes de armarme de valor y susurrar mi respuesta a la pregunta que me había sido formulada.

— Te he visto antes— confieso escuetamente, intentando que la privilegiada mente de la persona más inteligente que conozco comprenda lo que le estoy intentando decir. Como veo que Hermione no entiende a que me refiero, porque no emite ningún sonido de comprensión o pronuncia alguna palabra de incomprensión ante lo que le estoy intentando decir, se que debo seguir hablando— Te he visto antes con Pansy, Hermione. Os he visto en tu habitación, en tu cama. Os he visto a las dos juntas.

Giro mi cabeza para mirar a mi mejor amiga, parece que por fin a su extraordinaria mente ha llegado la información que ha salido de mis labios. Después de unos instantes de todavía más silencio ella se muerde el labio levemente. Hermione, esa la chica que durante años suspiró por Ronald Weasley, acaba de cambiar espectacularmente ante mis ojos. La fragilidad a la vez la seguridad con la que sus ojos me están mirando, me sorprenden. Ante la mirada que me están transmitiendo sus preciosos y expresivos ojos se que ella me necesita en estos momentos a su lado, como yo la llevo necesitando a mi lado toda mi vida. Con cariño le beso la frente y la acerco un poco más a mi cuerpo. Ella se deja abrazar, posa su cabeza en mi pecho y se que escucha los rítmicos latidos de mi corazón.

— ¿Cómo ha pasado Hermione?— pregunto acariciando el brazo de mi amiga incondicional— ¿Cómo has acabado en tu cama con Pansy Parkinson?

— No se como explicártelo, Harry— empieza diciendo titubeante la mujer que tengo entre mis brazos, la mujer que parece una niña frágil y la cual parece que pueda desaparecer si parpadeo— Ha surgido, es algo que ninguna de las dos había planeado. Simplemente se que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado, se que ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Porque aunque no entienda el porque o el como ha pasado lo que ha pasado, lo que sí que se es que lo quiero repetir una y mil veces más con ella. Una simple vez me ha servido para darme cuenta que quiero ser adicta a su piel, que necesito besar esos carnosos labios cada día, que mis manos reclaman delinear las curvas de su femenino y maduro cuerpo, que mis ojos desean ver como su cuerpo reacciona al mío y como su piel se eriza bajo mi toque. No se como explicarte lo que he sentido Harry, ni se decirte el porque he mantenido relaciones sexuales con Pansy, pero lo que si que te puedo asegurar es que no va a ser la última vez que pase. Esta noche las dos hemos descubierto una faceta nuestra completamente desconocida.

Afirmo en silencio, se que nuestra conversación todavía no ha terminado y que ahora es mi turno. Se que Hermione necesita descansar durante unos minutos mientras yo hablo, mientras yo opino al respecto de un tema del que todavía no tengo demasiado clara mi opinión. El shock de encontrármelas a ambas desnudas entre las sábanas es algo que no me ha dejado analizar la imagen completa de toda la escena. No me he planteado lo que significa para ambas esta faceta oculta que han descubierto, no me he planteado lo que puede significar con respecto a mis hijos y a los hijos de Pansy, no me he planteado tampoco lo que puede llegar a pensar Severus Snape. Ante este último pensamiento se me corta la respiración durante un instante, el pensar que Snape pueda decir algo en contra de mi mejor amiga hace que me hierva la sangre. En los más de tres meses que han pasado desde que nos reencontramos mi relación con él ha mejorado mucho, ahora casi puedo afirmar que somos amigos, pero eso no quita que todavía no confíe plenamente en él.

— No se que opinar, Hermione— confieso sinceramente— Tú sabes que yo te quiero profundamente, que siempre estaré apoyándote en todo lo que decidas hacer. Si tú eres feliz con Pansy debes saber que voy a apoyarte, voy a estar ahí para ti como tú llevas estando aquí para mi desde hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo. Lo único que te pido es un poco de tiempo para asimilar lo que hoy he visto. Una cosa es que te apoye y otra que pueda olvidar las imágenes y los sonidos de los que he sido testigo.

— Gracias, Harry— me responde con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, demostrando que mis palabras y mi apoyo la hacen realmente feliz— No sabes lo mucho que significa tu apoyo en este asunto, siento como si fuera a caer en el precipicio que hay bajo mis pies. Siento un vértigo que no había sentido jamás, siento cosas que no sabía ni que existían. Esta noche Pansy Parkinson me ha abierto un nuevo mundo de sensaciones que deberían de estar prohibidas. Sus ojos fríos desprenden tanto calor que consiguen incendiar mi interior, sus manos delineando mi cuerpo y merodando por mi piel es algo que no puedo empezar a describir. Esos dedos rozando mis pechos y pellizcando mis pezones, consiguiendo hacerme arder, es algo que jamás en mi vida ningún hombre había conseguido. Y si sus manos son prodigiosas en el arte de producir placer, su boca está a otro nivel. Harry, no se como lo ha hecho pero pensé que esos labios y esa lengua me iban a hacer enloquecer para siempre. Esos labios aprendiéndose mi cuerpo centímetro a centímetro y esa boca entre mis piernas han sido como rozar el nirvana— explica Hermione con una voz soñadora, voz que a mi me hace sonreír aunque a la vez también me hace querer taparme las orejas y dejar de escuchar datos tan explícitos de la vida sexual lésbica de mi mejor amiga— Nunca pensé que me acostaría con una mujer pero ahora se que he perdido muchos años de mi vida, que he estado equivocada durante toda mi vida. Lo que he compartido esta noche con Pansy me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas, me ha hecho reflexionar sobre sensaciones. Ahora me doy cuenta que siempre me han gustado las mujeres, Harry. Después de besar y de venerar el cuerpo femenino, de saborear la feminidad de una mujer, todo está claro en mi mente.

Hermione interrumpe abruptamente su discurso porque escucha pasos de pies descalzos aproximarse al salón. Tanto ella como yo dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia el pasillo de entrada al salón donde vemos aparecer a Lauren, una de las hijas de Pansy. La pequeña niña rubia arrastra los pies descalzos y se frota los ojos con sueño. Sin decir ni una palabra se acerca a nosotros y se sube encima de mi mejor amiga, a la que abraza. Hermione sonríe y le besa la frente mientras le acaricia el pelo. La niña se queda dormida en pocos minutos y mi mejor amiga se levanta con cuidado de mi lado mientras carga entre sus brazos a la pequeña, que como queda absolutamente claro, la adora. Bueno debo de decir que no solo la adora y la idolatra Lauren, a Hermione la adoran y la idolatran todas las niñas y mi hijo Elliot.

— Buenas noches, Harry— me dice la mujer que ha descubierto esta noche una gran parte de quien realmente es— Voy a dejar a Lauren en su saco de dormir, junto a las demás niñas que hay en la habitación de Abbie, y me vuelvo a la cama.

— Buenas noches, Hermione.

La visión de mi mejor amiga retirándose por el pasillo, el ver como su espalda y la parte posterior de sus piernas la van alejando de mi, me hace sonreír. No puedo evitar pensar, con un silencio muy placentero rodeándome, que la feminidad que a Hermione le ha abierto un nuevo mundo de posibilidades a mi también lo ha hecho. Porque el vivir rodeado de figuras femeninas, de mayor o menor edad, me está cambiando la vida. Esta noche es un claro ejemplo de ese cambio: no solo por la felicidad que Pansy le ha hecho alcanzar a mi mejor amiga, sino también porque mi hija ha organizado la primera fiesta del pijama de su vida con sus amigas y se que el resultado ha sido un auténtico éxito.


	5. FAMILIA

**FAMILIA**

Cuando uní mi vida a Ginny siempre había deseado formar una gran familia, una familia como la que tenía mi esposa. Los Weasley eran lo que yo siempre había anhelado, desde que tenía uso de razón; siempre había deseado tener una madre que me cuidara, un padre que me enseñara los valores que realmente importan, unos hermanos mayores con los que hacer trastadas y hermanas pequeñas a las que proteger. Para mi, el pequeño Harry Potter, que había crecido con unos tíos que lo odiaban y un primo que lo humillaba, el poder tener una gran familia llena de amor era el mayor de sus sueños. Al casarme con Ginny pensé que podríamos llegar a realizar mi sueño, que podríamos envejecer juntos con muchos hijos e hijas a nuestro alrededor y que a su vez nos harían ser abuelos de una gran camada de nietos y nietas, pero el destino truncó ese sueño. El asesinato de mi mujer y de mi primogénito consiguió destrozar lo que más había anhelado en mi vida, el seguir ampliando una familia que ya se iba a quedar estancada. Ahora volviendo la vista al pasado, pensando en la imagen de la familia que siempre había deseado, me doy cuenta que aunque no pueda llegar a tenerla me da lo mismo. Existen otro tipo de familias en las que no hace falta tener una madre o un padre, en la que tener pocos hermanos no significa nada, en la que personas con las que no compartes sangre pueden ser más parte de tu familia que con las que si compartes lazos de sangre. Hermione para mi hijo y mi hija llena el vacío que dejó Ginny, quizás no sea la madre que los llevó dentro durante casi nueve meses pero es la madre que desde hace casi 12 meses los cuida y los ayuda.

— A Elliot y a Abbie les va a encantar la fiesta de cumpleaños— dice mi mejor amiga por teléfono muy entusiasmada— Traer a Elliot y a las niñas en una media hora que para entonces Harry y yo ya habremos terminado de adornar todo. Va ser el mejor cumpleaños de sus vidas— afirma Hermione sin ningún tipo de dudas mientras se levanta de mi lado y se aleja para terminar la conversación telefónica susurrando— Yo también te quiero Pansy.

No puedo evitar reír ante el secretismo que le intenta dar mi mejor amiga a su confesión de amor por la ex slytherin rubia. En el casi medio año que llevan juntas está claro que las dos están perdidamente enamoradas la una de la otra. Después de descubrirlas la primera noche, del enorme shock inicial, he ido entendiendo la profundidad de los sentimientos que ambas comparten. Si a Hermione la considero mi hermana, a Pansy la veo como mi cuñada y a sus hijas Lauren y Alexandra como mis sobrinas. Unas sobrinas que son completamente encantadoras y que han aceptado perfectamente la figura de mi mejor amiga como la novia de su madre, a pesar de tener solament años. La relación de Pansy y Hermione ha servido para unir mucho a mis hijos con sus hijas y con las de Snape. Nunca he visto a niñas más unidas, ni a un niño más protector y a la vez protegido que mi Elliot.

— ¿Tú crees que es demasiado pronto para pedirle a Pansy que vivamos juntas?

La pregunta me coge totalmente por sorpresa, si algo no esperaba escuchar era esa pregunta. El pensar que voy a perder a mi gran pilar, que ella quiere compartir espacio y vida con otra persona y ya no lo quiere hacer más conmigo, me parte el corazón. En mi mente aparecen las imágenes de Abbie ayudando a hacer la cena a Hermione, Elliot necesitando ayuda para hacer los deberes y pidiéndosela a Hermione. Cantidad de situaciones diarias en las que mis hijos reclaman su ayuda y que si ella se va a vivir con Pansy ya no existirán. Intentando que no note mi tristeza, mi profundo dolor, controlo mis emociones y conecto mis ojos con los suyos. Noto como su sonrisa se va borrando de sus labios y va desapareciendo de sus ojos al notar mi expresión poco entusiasta.

— Lo que yo crea o no crea es indiferente, Hermione— contesto controlando mis emociones, no quiero llorar y demostrar lo mucho que me duele el perder de forma irremediable a mi compañera de piso y mejor amiga— Se que Pansy te va a decir que sí, que tanto ella como sus hijas van a estar completamente entusiasmadas y felices de vivir contigo.

— Para mi tu opinión no es indiferente, Harry. Tu opinión y la de tus hijos me importa mucho, vosotros tres formáis parte de mi vida y de mi corazón. Harry, tú eres mi familia y lo llevas siendo desde que tenemos 11 años. Necesito saber lo que sientes sobre que Pansy y yo vivamos juntas, de verdad que necesito que me lo digas aunque duela escucharlo. Si crees que ella va a decirme que no, que quizás voy demasiado rápido, es algo que necesito escuchar de ti para estar preparada para cuando ella me lo diga. No quiero ponerme a llorar frente a ella porque rompa mi ilusión, no quiero que note lo mucho que me afecta el saber que ella y yo no estamos en la misma etapa de nuestra relación.

Si algo no puedo soportar es ver llorar a la gente, no me gusta que personas a las que quiero tanto y que considero de mi familia, derramen lágrimas. No quiero ver triste a Hermione por una cosa que yo tengo claro que no va a pasar, porque si algo tengo seguro en esta vida es que Pansy va a decir que sí quiere vivir con Hermione. La antigua slytherin, según Snape, no había estado con otra persona desde la muerte de Draco. Mi antiguo profesor me confesó eso en una de nuestras noches de fraternización, noches en las que ambos salimos a tomar algunas cervezas y aprendemos a conocernos. Poco a poco durante nuestras noches los dos solos, en las que nos tomamos un par de pintas en algún pub de la zona en la que ambos vivimos, hemos ido forjando una sólida amistad. Una relación que se basa en compartir partes de nuestro pasado y vivencias de nuestro presente. El tema que ocupa más minutos en nuestras conversaciones son sus hijas, mi hijo y mi hija. Pero aunque sus hijas y los míos sean de lo que más hablamos, las hijas de Draco y la relación entre Pansy y Hermione también ocupan muchos minutos. Severus me ha explicado lo dolorosa que fue para la ex slytherin la muerte de Draco, el como por muy mago que fuera al final terminó muriendo por una enfermedad muggle. Con el fallecimiento del heredero de la familia Malfoy, Snape se convirtió en el pilar de Pansy Parkinson de la misma forma que Hermione se convirtió en el mío tras la muerte de Ginny. Por ese motivo, porque Snape es el pilar de Pansy, se que la mujer de cabello dorado va a aceptar sin dudar un solo instante el irse a vivir con mi mejor amiga.

— Estoy triste porque me da pena tener que vivir en una casa sin ti, porque ya me había acostumbrado a tu presencia permanente en mi vida. Levantarme por las mañanas y verte preparada para ir al trabajo, volver por la tarde a casa cansado de trabajar y encontrarte ayudando a mis pequeños con los deberes. Compartir desayunos, comidas y cenas los fines de semana como si los cuatro fuéramos una auténtica familia— digo a Hermione explicando el porque de mi tristeza, que no es porque no significa que no me alegre por ella y su relación, sino que me entristezco por tantos momentos que vamos a perder— Se que tú necesitas vivir tu vida, disfrutar del amor que has descubierto y de la familia que estás empezando a formar, pero eso no impide que me sienta como un padre que pierde a su hija cuando ésta se independiza.

Mi mejor amiga, mi mayor pilar en este mundo, niega sonriendo con la cabeza y me abraza con fuerza antes de soltarme.

— Quiero vivir con Pansy y con sus hijas como nunca he querido nada antes— me confiesa Hermione antes de continuar con algo que me deja completamente sorprendido— Pero no quiero vivir solamente con ellas, quiero que también viváis con nosotras tú, Elliot y Abigail. Porque yo tampoco me puedo imaginar no levantarme por las mañanas y verte salir en pijama de tu habitación mientras yo salgo por la puerta para ir a trabajar. No puedo, ni quiero, imaginar mi vida sin ayudar a tus hijos a hacer sus deberes, sin recoger de su entreno de béisbol a Elliot o sin ver películas Disney con Abigail. Se que te va a sonar extraño pero quiero vivir contigo y con Pansy, quiero que todos vivamos juntos. Ella me necesita y yo la necesito a ella, a la vez tú me necesitas a mi y yo a ti. Quizás no sea algo convencional pero se que es algo que funcionaría, el vivir los tres y también Severus si quisiera, con todas las niñas y Elliot.

La cabeza me da vueltas ante la idea que acaba de plantear Hermione, ante la idea de convivir con por lo menos una antigua slytherin y posiblemente con el que fue antiguo jefe de la casa de Salazar. En estos momentos Pansy y Severus conviven juntos, ellos dos y sus cuatro hijas, por lo que supongo nuestro antiguo profesor no tendrá ningún problema en aceptar la proposición de mi amiga. Afortunadamente no tengo mucho tiempo para dejarme envolver por la irrealidad de toda la situación que plantea mi amiga, afortunadamente llegan mis pequeños y el resto para que celebremos el cumpleaños de mi Elliot y mi Abigail.

Cuando llega el momento de apagar las velas en los pasteles, después de casi dos horas de jugar y de saltar, tanto mi hijo como mi hija no pueden evitar alucinar. Hermione ha hecho para mi hijo un pastel de un bate, un guante y una pelota de béisbol; para mi hija ha hecho una tarta con los protagonistas de su película Disney favorita, La Bella y la Bestia. Mientras mi Elliot y Abbie están todavía en shock por los pasteles que ha hecho su persona preferida en este mundo, las hijas de Snape y de Pansy están aplaudiendo y dando saltitos alrededor de los dos espectaculares pasteles. Una vez cantado el cumpleaños feliz a los cumpleañeros, tanto Abbie como Elliot soplan las velas de sus pasteles a la vez. Hermione, con una gigantesca sonrisa, no deja de hacer fotos a todo y a todos como haría cualquier madre orgullosa de sus hijos. Me doy cuenta que ella está mucho más emocionada que yo; se nota que para ella es especialmente importante este primer cumpleaños de mis hijos que está viviendo. Para evitar que entre en combustión, Pansy le da un beso que la deja momentáneamente parada sin saber donde está y porque le falta aire en los pulmones. Ante esta acción no puedo evitar mirar a Snape y ver que él está sonriendo ante la escena, ante la mueca pícara de Pansy y ante las mejillas rojas de mi mejor amiga.

La entrega de regalos, como era de esperar, acaba con grandes cantidades de papel de regalo desgarrado por el suelo y con gran felicidad por parte de mis hijos. A Elliot lo que más ilusión le ha hecho, sin ningún tipo de dudas, es el regalo de Severus. Una camiseta de los Giants con el número 48 y el nombre de Pablo Sandoval a la espalda, además de una entrada doble para el día que se enfrentarán los Giants contra los Mets de Nueva York. Ante semejante regalazo no puedo evitar pensar en que a Snape le ha debido de costar una fortuna la entrada doble para ese partido de béisbol, una fortuna que no debería de haberse gastado ni en mi hijo, ni en mi hija. El regalo que le ha hecho a Abbie es también una entrada doble pero para ir a ver el musical de la Bella y la Bestia en el American Conservatory Theatre, musical que en San Francisco solamente será representado durante dos días. Intento entender el porque de semejantes regalos, el porque de que Severus Snape se haya gastado tantísimo dinero en un niño y una niña que hace seis meses todavía no conocía. Pansy simplemente les ha comprado juguetes y videojuegos, algo mucho más normal para niños de solo nueve años, pero Snape ha roto cualquiera de mis expectativas y me ha demostrado una vez más lo generoso que puede llegar a ser. La faceta de generosidad y amor por los niños es algo que durante mis años en Hogwarts jamás hubiera imaginado, esos siete años en los que se mostraba completamente huraño y maldecía a todo niño que se cruzara en su camino. Ahora, tantos años después, a pesar de su característica seriedad demuestra su cariño por sus hijas, por las de Pansy y por los míos cada segundo que los tiene cerca. Snape no es un padre de estar besando y abrazando a sus hijas cada segundo, es un padre que protege inconscientemente y que da cariño con pequeñas acciones que no necesitan grandes gestos.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de mis hijos termina pocas horas más tarde cuando escalonadamente las niñas, mi pequeña y mi pequeño se van quedando dormidos. Con mucho cuidado, Severus carga entre sus brazos primero a sus hijas y luego a las de Pansy, para terminar acomodándolas a las cuatro entre la habitación de Abigail y de Elliot. Una vez ya hemos dejado a Lauren y Olivia en la habitación de Abbie y a Kenzi junto con Alex en la de Elliot, los cuatro adultos nos sentamos a descansar. Los cuatro disfrutamos del silencio absoluto que hay después de una tarde llena de aplausos, gritos y excitación. Sentados en el salón, en el cómodo sofá y en dos cómodos sillones, con copas llenas de vino, es como disfrutamos del buen merecido descanso. Los arrumacos de Pansy a Hermione no tardan en llegar con los besos en el cuello, la sigilosa mano de la escurridiza serpiente perdiéndose en el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga y las risitas cómplices típicas de las quinceañeras enamoradas por primera vez.

— Os agradecería que en mi presencia no hubiera tocamientos— dice Snape rompiendo el momento de las dos Julietas— Si queréis tocaros antes de mantener relaciones sexuales me parece perfecto pero cuando hay personas delante me parece un comportamiento impúdico totalmente innecesario— comenta nuestro antiguo profesor como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, sin darle importancia a lo avergonzada que está mi mejor amiga— Seguramente a Potter le cree morbo el ver como dos mujeres se toquetean sin ningún pudor, pero yo no obtengo ningún placer al ser testigo de semejante escena— termina de apuntar Snape, llevándose la copa a los labios y bebiendo un poco de vino.

Hermione se levanta del sofá avergonzada, sin decir nada a nadie se marcha del salón y se encierra en su habitación. Pansy va detrás de ella pero al llegar a la puerta no puede pasar, mi mejor amiga ha cerrado su habitación por dentro. Ante semejante cambio en los acontecimientos, Pansy vuelve al salón y le lanza una mirada mortífera a Snape antes de hablar y echarle en cara a nuestro antiguo profesor su comentario.

— No tenías derecho a decir nada tan ofensivo, Severus. No hacía falta que con tus palabras nos hicieras parecer las mayores libertinas que hay en San Francisco. Hermione es siempre muy respetuosa. Nunca podrás decir que en tu presencia nos has visto hacer algo más que compartir inocentes besos y alguna que otra caricia. Por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de amargar a la gente que tienes a tu alrededor, podrías intentar dejar pasar los actos impúdicos— dice Pansy entrecomillando con los dedos lo de 'actos impúdicos'— por alto y centrarte en otras cosas. ¿A ti que más te da si en tu presencia beso el cuello de Hermione, le toco un pecho o le masajeo un pie?— pregunta de forma retórica la antigua slytherin mirando fijamente a los ojos a nuestro antiguo profesor, a su mayor pilar, al que considera como un padre— Yo las veces que has traído a casa a algún hombre no he dicho nada, te haya visto haciendo con él lo que te haya visto, así que te pido que de ahora en adelante tú hagas lo mismo.

Pansy no espera a que Snape le conteste, una vez ha terminado de decir lo que quería decir se marcha enfadada. La rubia mujer golpea con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de mi amiga un par de veces, antes de que la puerta se abra y ella entre sin vacilar. En el silencioso salón únicamente quedamos Snape y yo. Mi antiguo profesor sumido en el más absoluto silencio, con sus negros ojos fijos en la pared y con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro. Sin palabras, únicamente observando los rasgos de Severus Snape, se puede observar que las palabras de Pansy le han hecho daño. Unas palabras dichas en un momento de enfado que han dejado al descubierto algo que yo no sabía, porque si algo no hubiera pensado nunca de mi antiguo profesor es que fuera homosexual. Pero después de unas palabras de Pansy, de un enfado más propio de una hija con su padre que de dos amigos, ha quedado al descubierto que a Severus Snape le gustan los hombres. Un secreto menos en esta extraña familia que estamos empezando a formar entre todos y que poco a poco se va consolidando.


	6. AMOR

**AMOR**

Desbocados latidos embargan mi corazón cada vez que sus ojos negros sin fondo se posan en mi, cada vez que escucho la rasgada y profunda voz de Severus Snape. Desde que me enteré meses atrás por boca de Pansy Parkinson que nuestro antiguo profesor es homosexual, mi forma de verlo ha cambiado. Las semanas, han dejado paso a los meses, y esos meses han conseguido que dejara atrás la inicial duda. Los primeros días tras semejante noticia no sabía como actuar alrededor de Snape, cada vez que estaba a su alrededor evaluaba todas sus miradas y todos sus gestos dirigidos a mi y al resto de los hombres. No se porque esperaba sentirme acosado, notar sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo de forma carnal y desinhibida, notar algo que pensándolo bien era imposible. Si por algo siempre se ha caracterizado Severus Snape es por su autocontrol, por mantener las apariencias sin dejar entrever nada de lo que siente o desea. Tras unos primeros días retrocediendo varias casillas en nuestra incipiente amistad, me di cuenta que me estaba comportando como un auténtico idiota. Ni Snape me iba a intentar desnudar en medio de la calle, ni me iba a intentar besar en el primer callejón oscuro por el que pasáramos. Al final, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que me estaba comportando como un completo imbécil fue una conversación con Hermione, en la que ella fue la que habló y yo el que escuché. Desde ese momento volví a comportarme como antes de enterarme que a Snape le gustaban los hombres, como el adulto y padre de dos niños que soy. Un hombre adulto que empieza a sentir cosas por otro hombre adulto que no debería sentir, porque hasta no hace muchas semanas su presencia no me despertaba ningún tipo de sensación. Ahora que ambos compartimos más tiempo, que además de compartir bebidas para fraternizar, vivimos juntos y vamos al gimnasio juntos, siento cosas dentro de mi cada vez que lo tengo cerca. Mi corazón se acelera cuando lo veo sudar en el gimnasio, cuando lo veo salir del baño después de ducharse o cuando hace sonreír a mis hijos.

— Vamos a un bar de esos— digo a Severus mientras termino de atarme los zapatos en los vestuarios del gimnasio al que ambos vamos juntos dos veces por semana

— ¿A un bar de esos?— pregunta Snape con la ceja alzada terminando de abrocharse la negra camisa— Siempre he sabido que era poco elocuente pero cada día me sorprende un poco más con su nula capacidad, Potter— comenta mi antiguo profesor en un tono que a pesar de sus palabras se que está diciendo sin ninguna maldad, algo que he aprendido a entender poco a poco desde que nos reencontramos hace casi un año ya— ¿A qué tipo de bar se está refiriendo?

No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño y resoplar, a veces me exaspera que con lo inteligentes que llegan a ser Snape y Hermione no entiendan lo que les quiero decir. Quizás es cierto que mi capacidad para expresarme es nula y no me hago entender pero tampoco creo que sea tan difícil entenderme en esta ocasión, saber a que tipo de bar me estoy refiriendo. A lo mejor en otra ciudad de Estados Unidos es más complicado entender que quiero decir pero no en San Francisco; no en un lugar que en la mayoría de sus calles te encuentras con banderas arcoiris en apoyo a la gran comunidad homosexual que hay en la ciudad. Tanto es el apoyo que hasta mi hija de nueve años, un día que fue con Hermione y Pansy volvió a casa con una de esas banderas tan coloridas. Ahora la bandera arcoiris que le compró mi mejor amiga a mi hija está en la habitación que comparte con Lauren en una de las 'Painted Ladies' de Alamo Square, donde vivimos todos juntos.

— A un bar de ambiente, a un bar donde vais los gays a ligar— aclaro sin andarme por las ramas, ganándome una mirada de Snape que no sería más de sorpresa ni aunque tuviera dos cabezas y escupiera fuego por la boca.

— ¿Realmente quiere que le lleve a un bar de gays?— pregunta mi antiguo y odiado profesor, entrando en la casa donde convivimos todos como una gran familia, esperando una respuesta que no doy con palabras pero sí con un movimiento de cabeza— No se que se espera encontrar en los lugares de ambiente pero si quiere que vayamos iremos, aunque le advierto que después cuando algún hombre lo intente besar o intente palparlo a mi no me diga nada.

Después de cenar todos en familia, con el característico alboroto infantil diario, dejamos a Hermione y a Pansy en el sofá con las niñas y Elliot tumbados en el suelo. Me encanta ver como se comportan mi hijo y mi hija con las hijas de Severus y de Pansy, siempre tan unidos los seis a pesar de sus típicas peleas. Agito mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en lo bien que se llevan todos y en lo mucho que todos adoran a mi mejor amiga; ahora en lo que debo pensar es en que por primera vez voy a ir con Snape a un bar gay. Tengo curiosidad por ver que tipo de hombres habrá, como se comportarán entre ellos, como será en general el ambiente del lugar. Así que una vez arreglado, me despido de mis hijos, de las niñas, de Pansy y de mi mejor amiga. Hermione me guiña un ojo y me sonríe pícaramente, gestos que me demuestran sin ningún lugar a dudas que sabe el descontrol hormonal y emocional que llevo sintiendo desde hace varias semanas.

El bar, del barrio de Castro en San Francisco, al que me lleva Severus Snape es un lugar en el que jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarme a mi antiguo profesor tomando algo. En la entrada del bar ondea una gran bandera arcoiris, las paredes del lugar están decoradas de forma exquisita pero con unos colores tan vivos que son lo opuesto al que en otra vida fue vasallo de Voldemort. Debo admitir que el bar desprende encanto, buen rollo y libertad. En el lugar se nota rápidamente que todos están cómodos en su propia piel a pesar de lo mal que lo hayan podido llegar a pasar en su vida. La sinceridad que se nota en cada centímetro del lugar, en la cara de cada hombre que se cruza con nosotros, me deja sin saber que decir. Durante un buen rato tanto Severus como yo estamos en silencio, bebiendo sin intercambiar ninguna palabra. La música del bar y las diferentes voces de conversaciones que hay a nuestro alrededor llenan el silencio que ha creado nuestra falta de conversación. No se cuanto tarda el primer hombre en acercarse a nuestra mesa, en acercarse a mi e intentar ligar conmigo. El hombre de unos cuarenta años, complexión fuerte, pelo castaño y ojos azules no se entretiene en bonitas palabras. Después de intercambiar un par de frases me pregunta directamente si quiero acompañarlo al baño a pasar un buen rato, a lo que yo educadamente le respondo de forma negativa. Ante mi respuesta se despide con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, antes de marcharse con un grupo de hombres que supongo serán amigos suyos. Snape no comenta nada de la escena que acaba de suceder ante sus ojos, únicamente me mira con una sonrisilla y después continúa bebiendo su gintonic.

— No se que te parece tan gracioso, Severus— digo bebiendo un poco de mi ron con Coca Cola y una rodaja de limón— Creo que he sobrellevado perfectamente la situación de que un extraño se acercara a mi y con menos de una veintena de palabras me invitara a tener sexo con él, lo he llevado como el adulto centrado que soy.

Mi respuesta hace que Snape se ría abiertamente, no se que es lo que le habrá causado tanta gracia de mi respuesta pero no me importa. El poder ver al antiguo jefe de la casa de Salazar Slytherin riendo libremente, con algunos mechones de su negro pelo cayéndole libremente por la cara mientras que la mayoría se mantienen recogidos en una coleta, consigue que no me importe el porque ha reaccionado de semejante forma. Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios al ver lo persona que parece ahora mismo Snape, sin esa continua contención emocional que siempre tiene y que lo máximo que le permite es esbozar alguna breve y pequeña sonrisa. Antes de que él me pueda contar lo que le ha parecido tan gracioso de mis palabras, se aproxima a nuestra mesa otro hombre. Esta vez el hombre que se aproxima, si se le puede llamar hombre a alguien con apariencia tan joven, no lo hace por mi sino que lo hace por mi antiguo profesor. Observo como interaccionan el uno con el otro, como el chico de desordenado pelo rubio y ojos color caramelo intercambia palabras con Snape. Una de las manos del recién llegado se posa desenfadadamente sobre una pierna de Severus, quién no le da ninguna importancia al hecho. Hablan durante unos segundos en silencio antes de que mi ex profesor se levante y acompañe al chico hasta el lugar del pub reservado para la gente que quiera bailar. Desde el lugar en el que estoy sentado, con mi copa de ron y Coca Cola entre mis manos, puedo ver como el descarado joven de pelo desordenado está demasiado pegado a Snape. Ante la imagen que mis ojos están presenciando, ante la desfachatez que está mostrando el chico, no puedo evitar desear despellejarlo con mis propias manos. Nunca había sentido semejante sensación de indignación y a la vez posesión hacia otro ser humano. Durante mi matrimonio con Ginny nunca hubo ningún hombre que la toqueteara como ese chico está toqueteando a Severus, y ella nunca tampoco se dejó tocar como se está dejando tocar y está tocando el antiguo espía del bando de la luz. A duras penas logro mantenerme sentado, a duras penas lo consigo hasta que dejo de hacerlo. En el momento que el descarado y desvergonzado chico, que debe de tener unos 25 años más o menos, besa el cuello de Snape me es imposible quedarme sentado. Sin pensar, simplemente sintiendo, me levanto y me dirijo a donde están ambos tocándose al ritmo de la música. Sin contemplaciones agarro del brazo al chico y lo aparto, no tardo ni medio segundo en acercarme a Severus, agarrarlo de la camisa y hacer colisionar mis labios contra los suyos de forma hambrienta y salvaje. Creo que al principio Snape está tan sorprendido que no sabe como reaccionar, si apartándome o dejándose llevar, pero después de la sorpresa inicial elige la segunda opción. Una vez mis labios han contactado con los suyos el resto del mundo ha desaparecido, mi mente ha olvidado que me estoy besando en un lugar público con un hombre al que he odiado durante muchos años. Después de iniciar el carnal beso, de que nuestras lenguas entren en contacto, lo único que puedo notar perfectamente es la erección que tengo entre mis piernas y que se agolpa en la parte delantera de mis pantalones, lo demás que estoy sintiendo sinceramente no se lo que es porque jamás lo había sentido. No se los segundos o minutos que nos estamos devorando en medio de la pista de baile, pero lo que sí que se es que cuando mi parte delantera se toca con la parte delantera de Severus y mi erección nota su también tremenda erección, no puedo evitar gemir dentro de su boca.

— Parece que no es tan heterosexual como pensaba, Potter— susurra Snape en mi oreja antes de morder mi lóbulo y agarrar con sus dos manos mi trasero para pegar todavía más su erección a la mía, en un contacto dolorosamente placentero— En absoluto tan heterosexual— vuelve a susurrar en mi oreja, frotándose lentamente contra mi y empezando a besar con suavidad mi cuello.

A pesar de nuestro inicio abrasador, del posesivo y salvaje beso, Severus ha conseguido recuperar parte de su habitual compostura. Su mente ha debido de recordar que estamos en público y por eso ha frenado casi en seco la ferocidad del encuentro. No rompe el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío, no aparta sus manos de mi cuerpo, ni tampoco deja de rozar la piel de mi cuello con sus labios y de hacerme cosquillas con su cuidada barba, pero lo que comenzó por mi parte por unos celos irrefrenables se ha convertido gracias a Snape en algo íntimo. Permanecemos juntos, moviéndonos al ritmo de la música durante varias canciones, hasta que no puedo evitar separarme levemente para mirarlo a los ojos. No hace falta que le diga nada, se que él puede leer en mi mirada lo que necesito porque yo estoy leyendo en la suya lo mismo. Sin dudar, sabiendo perfectamente lo que quiero y lo que Severus me hace sentir, agarro la mano de mi antiguo profesor. Al dirigirnos a la salida del bar, para volver a casa, noto como el chico que había estado magreando a Severus me mira mal. No puedo evitar sonreírle de forma burlesca, sintiendo que he ganado y que soy yo quien me voy a casa con el hombre que él quería hacerlo. Durante nuestro trayecto de vuelta a casa, unos veinte minutos caminando, ninguno de los dos dice nada. El silencio que mantenemos es bastante tenso, porque después de semejante muestra de afecto en público ninguno sabe como actuar. El no saber que está sintiendo Severus, el no poder leer en su rostro lo que está sintiendo, empieza a agobiarme. El sentimiento de estar más vivo que nunca, el enloquecimiento de mi corazón y la sensación de total protección que había sentido hasta hace de unos minutos resultan completamente opuestos al sentimiento de pesadumbre y pánico, al paro en los latidos y a la sensación de total vulnerabilidad que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. Parece que Snape se da cuenta de mi miedo, de la lucha interna que estoy teniendo y que me está dejando casi paralizado, porque me aprieta la mano con suavidad en señal de apoyo. Después de su leve gesto, que para mi ha significado mucho, llegamos a casa y entramos con cuidado. No hace falta más que una mirada para que Severus me guíe hasta su habitación, momento en el que me doy cuenta de todo lo que implica el estar allí. Al ver esa cama, al ver a Snape empezar a desabrocharse la camisa, finalmente me doy cuenta de que estoy a punto de mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre. Una vez que la realidad penetra en mi mente, que me doy cuenta de la inmensidad que conllevan mis acciones, me entra el pánico. Antes de poder mover ni tan siquiera un músculo para correr hasta la puerta de la habitación, la voz de Severus corta intención de huida en seco.

— Harry, ven aquí— pide mi antiguo profesor llamándome por mi nombre y tuteándome por primera vez.

Ante semejante petición, formulada con una voz tan suave y diferente a la que normalmente tiene Severus Snape, no puedo evitar hacerle caso. Con lentitud, casi con miedo, camino hasta la cama de Snape, donde él está sentado.

— No vamos a hacer nada para lo que tú no estés preparado, Harry— me dice Severus mirándome a los ojos, dejándome ver en esa mirada negra sin fondo que lo dice muy enserio— Se que todavía no estás preparado para mantener relaciones sexuales plenas con un hombre, se que aun estás batallando para encontrarte cómodo en tu propia piel. Si algo aprendí durante mis años de espía es a observar sin que nadie se de cuenta, a saber ver más allá de lo que los demás quieren mostrar, a interpretar miradas y leves gestos— confiesa con seriedad pero abriendo parte de su alma con esas palabras— Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar lo que ambos estamos sintiendo, tenemos todo el tiempo que necesitemos para ver si realmente esto es lo que ambos queremos.

No puedo evitar emocionarme ante sus palabras, no puedo evitar ponerme a llorar como un niño pequeño. Mis lágrimas y mi llanto aumenta cuando noto como él me abraza y pasa sus manos por mi espalda de manera tranquilizadora. Entre los brazos de Severus, con mi cabeza colocada entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, no puedo evitar sentirme completamente expuesto ante él. A pesar de que ambos estamos con todas las prendas de ropa puestas siento una vulnerabilidad y un exposición que jamás había sentido. No puedo evitar pensar en las veces que estuve íntimamente con Ginny, en como jamás me noté tan desnudo, en como nunca llegué a sentirme tan niño y tan perdido como me estoy sintiendo ahora. El estar experimentando semejantes sensaciones de vulnerabilidad y fragilidad ante otro hombre consiguen que me sienta terriblemente avergonzado. Mi horrible tío Vernon siempre me dijo que los hombres nunca lloran, que es una desgracia ver llorar a un hombre porque lo hace parecer débil, y eso es seguramente lo que estará pensando Severus de mi en estos momentos. Sin ningunas ganas levanto mi cabeza del cómodo lugar donde la tenía oculta y miro a Snape directamente a los ojos. Los ojos negros, llenos de experiencia y llenos de vivencias, no me miran con lástima por ser débil sino que lo hacen con algo que se parece al respeto y al cariño. Los pulgares de mi antiguo profesor, los mismos pulgares que utilizaba para echar todo tipo de ingredientes a sus pociones, son los que ahora limpian las lágrimas que han recorrido y están recorriendo mis mejillas. El contacto de su áspera piel con la suavidad de mis mejillas es un gran contraste, como también resulta un gran contraste la diferencia entre la suave piel de las manos de mi difunta mujer y la áspera piel de las masculinas manos de mi actual compañero. Ya sin rastros de lágrimas en mi rostro, lo siguiente que hace Severus es besar suavemente mis labios y volver a abrazarme. Esta vez no lloro, esta vez me relajo completamente entre los fuertes brazos que me rodean y me guían hasta la parte superior de la cama para tumbarme. Snape me desabrocha y me quita los zapatos sin decir nada, tumbándose a mi lado una vez se ha quitado los suyos. Tanto él como yo miramos al techo de la habitación, tanto él como yo sabemos que a mi aun me queda un largo camino que recorrer para poder hacer algo más que dormir juntos, pero tanto él como yo sabemos que ese camino será recorrido porque mi corazón le pertenece. Si durante semanas he estado intentando entender lo que estaba sintiendo, esta noche lo he visto claro. Mi corazón me ha mostrado claramente que está enamorado, que siente un profundo amor por un profundo y complejo hombre llamado Severus Snape. Un hombre que me ha mostrado más comprensión en una sola noche que en los casi veinte años que lo conozco. Pensando en lo bien que se ha portado Snape conmigo esta noche, en lo cómodo que estoy con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y su posesivo brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me voy quedando completamente dormido. Dejo que la paz y la seguridad que me transmiten los brazos y el cuerpo de Severus se junten en mi corazón con el amor que todo él me despierta y me transmite.


	7. FELICIDAD

**FELICIDAD**

Hay cosas que con el paso de los años se olvidan pero hay otras que por mucho tiempo que pase jamás se borran de la memoria. El momento en que acabé con Voldemort, el nacimiento de mis tres hijos, la horrible imagen de mi mujer y mi primogénito asesinados, o la primera noche que dormí entre los brazos de mi marido. Hace ya veinte años de esa noche y todavía la recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer mismo. Con el paso de los años me he dado cuenta que hubo cosas en esa noche de las que entonces no me di cuenta y que ahora son recuerdos importantes. Lo que ahora más recuerdo de esa noche es su olor, ese aroma de masculinidad que desprende mi marido y que además de seguir revolucionando mis hormonas me transmite la paz y la seguridad que significa su presencia. La cara del chico que inició todo se borró de mi memoria hace muchísimo tiempo, su rostro no era nada tan importante como para que permaneciera grabado en mi memoria tantos años. Todos esos pequeños detalles, con más o menos importancia, fueron un punto de inflexión en mi vida y sirvieron para que esa noche llegara a ser la más importante de mi vida. Desde aquella noche, hace ya veinte años, han habido buenos y malos momentos, situaciones difíciles que nos han servido para estar más unidos. Si algo he ido descubriendo con el paso del tiempo y de los años, algo que ya podía intuir, es lo fiel que es Severus Snape. A pesar de lo difíciles que resultaron los inicios de nuestra relación, de que intenté separarlo de mi en muchas ocasiones, él siempre estuvo ahí esperando en un segundo plano a que recapacitara. Me es imposible recordar las veces que durante los primeros meses, después de la primera noche que dormí entre sus brazos, lloré entre sus brazos. Reconozco que me resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba aceptar mis sentimientos por otro hombre. Tardé varios meses en empezar a sentirme cómodo en mi propia piel, en sentir que no estaba haciendo nada malo por besar a Severus. Fue un proceso largo y lento, un proceso en el que fui ayudado por el que hoy en día es mi marido, por la que siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y por un psicólogo. Si le debo a alguien mi felicidad actual es a esas tres personas, a las tres personas que me ayudaron a cerrar las puertas del pasado y a abrir unas puertas del futuro que oponían cierta resistencia.

— HARRY— grita Hermione desde el salón— Date prisa que están todos a punto de llegar y debemos estar preparados.

— Ya voy

Salgo de mi habitación, en la que empezó todo y que ha dejado de ser simplemente de Severus para convertirse en la habitación de ambos. En el salón están mi mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson y mi marido. El paso de los años ha servido para unirnos más a los cuatro, para fortalecer de forma indestructible la base de nuestra peculiar familia. Una familia que cada vez es más amplia, una familia en la que dentro de pocos meses habrá un miembro más, un nieto más que nos llenará a todos todavía de más felicidad. No hace mucho Alexandra, la pequeña y guerrera Alexandra que ahora ya es toda una mujer, nos comunicó que iba a ser madre. Ella y Olivia, que pasaron de casi ser como hermanas a descubrir que eran almas gemelas, están completamente felices. Van a ser madres por segunda vez, después de que Olivia diera a luz al pequeño Chris esta vez ha sido Alexandra la que se ha querido quedar embarazada. El día que nos comunicaron la noticia a la familia, Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloró como una niña con las dos futuras madres. Severus sin embargo se guardó las lágrimas para el interior de nuestro dormitorio, unas lágrimas de felicidad de las que únicamente yo fui testigo. Unas lágrimas que yo fui incapaz de contener cuando Abigail me dijo que iba a ser abuelo por primera vez. El pensar que mi pequeña ya no era tan pequeña, que iba a convertirse en madre con su novio Richard, me hizo darme cuenta que la vida pasa demasiado deprisa.

— No me puedo creer que nos hayáis convencido a Severus y a mi para ir a un desfile muggle— se queja Pansy a pesar de que Hermione y yo sabemos que cuando lleguemos a la marcha del orgullo gay de San Francisco será la primera en disfrutarla.

— Suerte que te quiero más que a mi vida porque sino habría dejado de encontrar sumamente encantadores tus ataques cascarrabias, ataques por otra parte muy típicos de los slytherins ¿verdad, Severus?

Mi marido no tiene opción de contestar porque en ese momento suena el timbre. A los cuatro nos aparece una sonrisa en la cara, el poder reunir a Elliot y el resto de nuestras hijas es algo que solamente sucede un par de veces al año. El que Elliot viva en New Orleans con su familia y Kenzi en Toronto, complica mucho el poder reunirnos todos. A pesar de la distancia, de que no nos podemos reunir tanto como nos gustaría, seguimos estando todos muy unidos. Olivia y Alex, la mejor policía y abogada de todo San Francisco, cenan con nosotros una vez cada quincena. Lauren y Abigail, ambas viven en Berkeley, por lo que solamente las vemos una vez al mes. Mi hija y la hija de Pansy llevan siendo las mejores amigas desde que se conocieron, tan buenas amigas que mi Abigail decidió ir a UCLA a estudiar economía porque Lauren iba a esa universidad a estudiar medicina. Durante una época llegué a pensar que acabarían juntas, como Alex y Olivia, pero ahora al verlas con sus hijos y maridos me doy cuenta que su amistad es simplemente eso, amistad. La verdad que el paso de los años ha servido para ver como Severus, Pansy, Hermione y yo hemos hecho una muy buena labor como padres y madres. El ver la felicidad y el amor que les hemos logrado dar, y que ahora todos logran trasmitir a sus hijos e hijas, llena de orgullo mi maduro corazón.

— ABUELOOOOOO— grita Draco, el hijo de Lauren y su marido Joseph, corriendo hacia donde está Severus y saltando para ser agarrado por esos brazos que destilan protección.

El pequeño nieto de Pansy y del difunto Draco Malfoy, adora a Severus más que a cualquier otra persona de este mundo. Para el pequeño de cuatro años, su 'abuelo' es un auténtico referente. Severus, aunque no lo acepte nunca frente al resto de la familia, adora al pequeño Draco más que a cualquier otro nieto o nieta. Pansy, Hermione y yo sabemos que a mi marido todavía le duele la muerte de su ahijado a pesar de los años que han pasado, a pesar de que tenga el corazón lleno de amor hacia Olivia, Kenzi y el resto de personas que formamos nuestra peculiar familia. La pérdida de Draco Malfoy fue muy dura para Severus, una pérdida en un momento que estaba empezando una nueva vida y en la que le hubiera gustado tenerlo cerca. Todavía recuerdo cuando Lauren nos comunicó que a su primer hijo lo llamaría Draco en honor a su padre. Las lágrimas que había en los ojos de Pansy no pudieron evitar salir, por mucho que intentó contenerse la antigua slytherin no pudo evitar emocionarse ante el gesto que iba a tener una de sus hijas hacia el hombre más importante que había pasado por su vida.

El resto de la camada Potter, Snape y Malfoy-Parkinson entra en la casa familiar pocos segundos después que el cohete Draco. En instantes me veo rodeado de pequeños y no tan pequeños. Mi hijo Elliot me abraza con fuerza, gesto que yo devuelvo con la misma ferocidad porque hace tantos meses que no puedo abrazarlo que necesito confirmar que lo vuelvo a tener entre mis brazos. Me alegra que la vida le vaya tan bien, que haya llegado a ser uno de los mejores chefs de Nueva Orleans pero lo extraño muchísimo. A pesar de que hablamos por Skype varias veces a la semana, a pesar de que él me cuenta lo bien que le va todo y lo feliz que está con Danielle y sus gemelos, nada iguala la sensación de poder abrazarlo y besarlo como hacía cuando él era mi pequeño y yo lo acunaba por las noches. Terminamos nuestro abrazo mirándonos a la cara, sonriéndonos y yo recordándole que lo quiero. Mi Abigail, mi preciosa pequeña que ahora ya es toda una mujer, se aproxima a nosotros y nos abraza a los dos. Elliot se separa de nosotros para ir a abrazar a Hermione. Mi mejor amiga creo que extraña a Elliot más que yo, a pesar de que habla con él todos los días por teléfono y que también lo ve varias veces a la semana por Skype. Para mis hijos Hermione es su madre, hace ya bastantes años que la llaman mamá, como también la llaman mamá Alex y Lauren. Mi mejor amiga, la mejor y más fiel mujer que he conocido jamás, nunca llegó a crear y dar a luz a un ser humano pero ha sido la madre y mejor amiga de media docena de ellos. Porque las cinco niñas y mi hijo siempre acudían a Hermione cuando tenían algún problema o cuando necesitaban consejo respecto a algo. A Severus el que sus hijas siempre acudieran a Hermione cuando tenían algún problema no le importaba, sabía que necesitaban una constante femenina en su vida, pero hubo una época en la que la relación de Hermione con Pansy se vio afectada por ese tema. Pansy no aceptó nada bien que Alex le confesara a Hermione y no a ella que sentía cosas mucho más fuertes por Olivia que el simple cariño por una amiga o una prima; Pansy tampoco aceptó nada bien que Lauren acudiera a mi mejor amiga y no a ella cuando tuvo un retraso y creyó estar embarazada. A pesar de todo el amor que la rubia slytherin tiene por su mujer, a pesar de que está locamente enamorada de ella, su orgullo como madre quedó herido por esos dos momentos y ambas pasaron por una profunda crisis. Severus fue el encargado de hacer reaccionar a Pansy, de hacerla ver que se estaba comportando como una niñata consentida y que si no cambiaba de actitud acabaría perdiendo a Hermione. Con muchos esfuerzo por parte de la ex slytherin y mucho perdón por parte de uno de los mayores pilares de mi vida, ambas volvieron a estar en sintonía y a ser la enamorada pareja que había sido siempre.

— HORA DE IRNOS, FAMILA— grita Kenzi, sacando una bandera arcoiris de su bolso y atándosela alrededor del cuello

La siempre alborotadora Kenzi, encabeza la marcha. Debo reconocer que extraño muchísimo a Mackenzie Snape, la hija de mi marido no podría ser más diferente a su hermana Olivia. Mientras que Kenzi es una alborotadora natural, una chica a la que le encantan las fiestas y la libertad, Olivia es mucho más parecida a su padre. Olivia y Severus coinciden en ser personas tranquilas, equilibradas y protectoras. Si no fuera por los parecidos físicos, si solamente fuera por los rasgos de carácter, la gente pensaría que la hermana de Olivia es Lauren y la hermana de Kenzi es Alex. El carácter calmado y protector de unas contrasta con el carácter más espontáneo y despreocupado de las otras. Un carácter el de Kenzi que tiene preocupado a mi marido desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recuerdo, un carácter y una vida que traen por la calle de la amargura a Severus. El siempre serio pocionista quiere que su hija asiente la cabeza, que olvide esa parte parte bohemia a la vez rebelde que la caracteriza.

— Mackenzie— advierte mi marido a su hija— Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que grites así.

— Papá, es el día del orgullo— se queja Kenzi como si todavía fuera una niña pequeña— Por un día en tu vida deja que la música y el ritmo embarguen tu habitual cascarrabias forma de ser— termina de decir la joven Snape mientras besa con cariño la mejilla de su padre.

Mi marido niega con la cabeza como tantas veces lo he visto hacer a lo largo de los años, dándose por vencido con Kenzi. Yo no puedo evitar sonreír ante la escena que acabo de presenciar. Me encanta ver las interacciones que tiene Snape con sus dos hijas, interacciones tan diferentes como diferentes lo son Olivia y Kenzi, interacciones que transmiten el cariño, el amor y el respeto que los tres se tienen.

— Kenzi lleva razón Severus— digo cogiendo la mano de mi marido, esa mano que me lleva dando placer y protección desde hace muchos años— Disfruta del día y de tener a nuestra familia junta— finalizo diciendo para acto seguido darle un casto beso en los labios que es acompañado por los vítores de Kenzi, Elliot y la nueva camada niños y niñas de nuestra atípica familia.

Entre risas, cantos y movimientos de baile llegamos todos al lugar donde se organiza la marcha del día del orgullo gay. Un desfile que transmite alegría y libertad, una fiesta a la que familias enteras como la nuestra acuden para disfrutar del amor que se tienen. En esta celebración en particular no importa a quien pertenezca tu corazón, ni el color de piel que tenga la persona que te puede llegar a robar el aliento. La felicidad que desprenden las personas que tengo alrededor, que se mueven al compás de la música y de las carrozas que van pasando, me hacen agradecer una vez más el cambio de vida que hice tantos años atrás. Ver a Elliot y a Abigail, bailando felices con sus parejas y sus hijos, llena mi corazón de felicidad. Es cierto que aun hoy recuerdo cada día a mi primogénito Ian y que algunos días todavía recuerdo a Ginny, pero también es cierto que la fase de duelo y dolor la dejé atrás hace mucho. Hacer el amor con Severus, poder abrazar a mis dos hijos, comer helado con mi mejor amiga mientras miramos alguna película estirados en el sofá o poder tocar la barriga de Alexandra mientras está embarazada, son algunas de las cosas que me han hecho llegar a encontrar una felicidad tan plena que nunca pensé que llegara a existir. Mi vida siempre ha sido compleja, siempre ha tenido pinceladas oscuras, dolor y desgracia me han acompañado desde que tengo uso de razón pero desde hace años las pinceladas que monopolizan el cuadro de mi vida son las de colores vivos, las pinceladas que transmiten la felicidad que mi corazón y mi alma sienten cada segundo de cada nuevo día.

**THE END**


End file.
